mossycavernsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aftermath
The gears have been set into motion, and time cannot be set back. Alas, for what can one do, even one as powerful as I, except for watch how it all plays out in the end? The fate of the world is in the hands of mortals now, not I. And although the past cannot be changed, there is still hope. There will always be hope, as long as the line of the Commander survives to bring hope to the human race. '' -Quote from Lallus about '''Aftermath', the RP taking place after the Mossy Caverns RP Aftermath Aftermath chronicles the time after Mossy Caverns was destroyed and all of Commander Kepler's team was killed or separated. Maxwell Staley is MIA, Rys Tennant is MIA, Delaney is KIA, Mij is MIA, Dr. Christopher Schlecht is MIA, Lallus is seemingly KIA, Sayo is MIA, and Carissa Blake and Kepler are the only two still together. Carissa Blake leaves Kepler to be alone, and while she is thinking Kepler leaves to go find himself. He travels the world, mainly Europe, looking for a purpose in life. Prologue The year is A.D. 2016. Kepler is in the reinstated country of Bohemia, founded by President Barack Obama. He awakens in a bar, drunk and without memory of the last night (perhaps for everyone's good), and notices a seven-year-old-girl under the care of a dragon. He begins to talk to them. After some conversation, Kepler realizes that the girl is his daughter. It takes some time to convince some bystanders that Komachi is indeed the daughter of a nymph and a human, the doubt finally ending when Komachi creates a bouquet of daisies out of nowhere. When Rys Tennant's son, Toby Tennant, first enters the bar, he ends up fighting with Kepler. A strange robed skeleton appears and begins killing everyone in the bar until Lallus is able to repel it. Lallus then explains the Calling Wraiths. The group decide to leave the bar and flee from the Bohemian authorities. Mythos Dimension The team board a train for the Greek/Macedonia border, where there is an entrance to the Mythos dimension. Once there, Kepler attempts to kill two birds with one stone: trap the Calling Wraith in the Mythos dimension, allowing them to both be rid of it and visit the magical place. As Komachi sings happily to herself and plays with the Dryads, Kepler stalks over to the riverbank, where he begins an argument with Keres, the girl's mother. Keres then tries to lure Komachi to take her and teach her more about her more powerful nymph side. Before Komachi is able to refuse the Calling Wraith arrives and tries to use a killing curse on Toby, who dodges the attack, inadvertently hitting Keres. Keres survives, but she is unconscious. They somehow meet Mij and begin introductions. They leave the Mythos dimension. Train Ride The crew board a trip to France. For the most part, there is nothing, until a train robber tries to shoot Kepler. Komachi stabs the robber and Kepler shoots him. Komie stares at the robber's corpse, interested, and seems to grow in maturity. They go to get something to eat and then get off the train in the French countryside. France Before Kepler can even reach his ex-wife's house, she runs outside, drags him in, and locks the bedroom door behind them. After this odd and unfortunate scenario, Kepler has a fast and harsh conversation with her in French and he leaves to go find another train. Plane They board a plane to America, and partway through the flight a terrorist raises his AK-47 and attempts to hijack the jet. Kepler tiredly knocks him unconscious and disarms him. Characters *Lallus *Komachi S. *Kepler S. *Toby Tennant *The Calling Wraiths Casualties Maxwell Staley Delaney Keres - survived attack but mortally wounded to humans Various civilians among the bar and train A train robber Toby Tennant - revived Kepler S. - revived Category:RP Category:Aftermath Category:Storylines Category:Pages Needing Work